My Home is in Your Heart
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: Kazashi is a sixteen year old girl with fighting parents. After refusing to be a trophy, she and her little brother run away, but meet up with a vampire offering food and shelter, though they have to separate. After agreeing, she finds the house both beautiful and terrifying, especially a certain white-haired vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**My story of Diabolik Lovers. I thank my helpers xBlackCrescentx of DeviantArt and WeirdBlackCat.**

On a quiet night, well, quiet anywhere except one house. In the home of the Hisakawa's. Once again Taki and Chae-Won Hisakawa were arguing. It was the same old thing they always fight over. Their children's grades. And it was really upsetting their eldest daughter, Kazashi Hisakawa. She covered her ears with her hands in order to escape the deafening argument, and slightly turned her head over her shoulder, her sharp green eyes narrowing at the sight of her mother screaming towards her husband. Frustrated as she was, with a sudden jerk, the girl rose from the chair and made her way to her bedroom, her brown-red hair bouncing madly on her back.

She was sick of it, and she knew her brother was getting sick of it, too. However, as much as she wanted, she couldn't bring herself to run. She was only 16 after all. But she knew it would be better than staying with her parents for not only her, but her brother as well. So before her parents had a chance to take their rage out on her and her brother, she ran to his room and told him what she wanted to do.

"But where will we go?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here, Ha-Jun," Kazashi answered with a determined look in her eyes. "I refuse to be fought over as a trophy anymore."

Ha-jun thought for a minute before nodding. "But how will we get out and what will we do if we escape?"

Kazashi replied with "After they go to bed, we'll wait ten minutes then sneak down to the front door. After that we'll sneak out and never look back. Until then, pack and get ready." With that she peeked into the hall to check for their parents before running across the hall back to her room.

Kazashi brought out a dark blue rolling duffel bag and started packing clothes, books and other personal stuff. Then she paused as she found a framed photograph of her and her family when they were younger and happy. She stared at it for a few minutes as memories of the past flooded her head before remembering what she has to do and flipped the picture over.

Once she finshed, she took a deep breath. Soon she and her brother would be long gone. She didn't know exactly how she felt. Part of her felt a bit sad at the fact she was leaving her parents, especially when she remembered how it used to be. But the other part of her felt relieved. Her brother and her will finally have the chance to be a happy family.

After hiding her bag in case her mom or dad came to her room, she thought 'We're finally doing it.'

After waiting, the sister and brother snuck outside to the sister's motorcycle. Not wanting it to make noise, after strapping the bags on it, they pushed it out. They kept going until they were far enough away.

They both looked at each other before getting on and driving away as fast as possible. They eventually made it to a small clearing in the woods where they decided to rest for a little bit.

"Kazashi, what are we going to do now?"

"I was able to save enough money to rent a small room apartment. But for now, let's just rest and enjoy the fact that we're finally free." She got comfortable, or as comfortable as one can get when sleeping outside, before dozing off.

But, they weren't really alone. There in the shadows was a figure. This figure knew of what happened and why they were there, but he didn't know that Kazashi would take her brother. That could complicate things. He decided he would continue on with his original plan and find another place for the brother.

The next day when they woke up, they were greeted by a strange sight. A man was sitting across from them. "Hello Kazashi and Ha-jun. I'm Karlheinz and I have a deal for you. You will be provided with food, shelter, and family. However you will be separated. But you are allowed to remain in contact."

Ha-jun thought for a minute before turning to his sister and saying "Maybe we should. It would be a lot better than wondering around outside."

Kazashi decided to put him to a test. So she turned from her brother to him and said, "What proof do you have that we can trust a stranger like you?"

"Smart girl. Proof you can trust me is," he pulls out some food and tosses it to them.

"Free food. There is more where that came from if you come with me. I will came back in an hour for your decision." He then got up and walked away.

Kazashi picked up an apple, sniffing it. She then took a small bite. Her brother then questioned, "Is it good as in it's not poisoned?"

Kazashi nodded and her brother dug in. After they finished, the girl started thinking. 'I guess he is true to his word, but there's only one way to prove to me nothing bad will happen to Ha-Jun.'

And that was a blood pact. By doing this she could assure that the strange man couldn't harm them. If Karlheinz really didn't want to hurt them, he should have no problem forming one.

With all that time thinking, it had been nearly an hour, time for the man to return. So before he could come back, Kazashi turned to her brother and explained the plan. As soon as she finished, Karlheinz arrived.

However before he could speak, Kazashi said "We will agree, however, to truly prove to us that we can trust you, we want to form a blood pact."

Karlheinz thought before saying, "Fine. Let's begin."

Though she wasn't supposed to have one, Kazashi pulled out a pocket knife. She ran it against her palm, creating a slash. Then she passed the knife to Karlheinz. He took it and dragged it across his palm. Then he passed the knife back.

The girl held her bleeding hand out for a shake. "Now you have to promise me you won't harm me or my brother."

"I agree that I won't harm you or your brother." And with that, they shook hands with their blood dripping from them.

"The pact is set," Kazashi proclaimed. Then she turned to her brother and said with relief, "Pack up, and let's go."

They both quickly got to work and before long they were ready to go.

"Follow me to my car and I will drop Ha-jun off first and then you, Kazashi." Then he turned and walked off with Ha-jun and Kazashi following him and pushing her motorcycle along.

"The bike comes too."

Karlheinz looked like he wanted to argue against her but just sucked it up and kept walking. Then he helped her load it into the back and once everyone loaded in, he explained where where they were going.

"I'm sure by now you're wondering where I'm taking you. The answer is Kazashi, you will be staying with my sons and attend school with them. However, Ha-jun, you're too young so you will be staying with some friends of mine."

"What are these sons of yours like if you don't mind me asking?" asked Kazashi.

Karlheinz paused before replying with, "They are ... unique to say the least. Very unlike most people you've met. Their friend is also living with them, I'm very sure you two will get along."

After some time, they came to where Ha-Jun was going to live.

"Ha-jun, this is your stop. I'm going to tell them you've arrived. I recommend you say goodbye." With that he got out.

Kazashi hugged her brother and whispered, "I love you, Ha-Jun. Stay safe."

He hugged her back before whispering "You too."

They parted and Ha-jun grabbed his stuff and walked where Karlheinz did to the house. Minutes later, Karlheinz came back and they began their drive to Kazashi's new home.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived. Kazashi got out of the car and grabbed her stuff. She went to grab her bike, but Karlheinz stopped her and grabbed it for her. "I'll take care of this, you go inside."

She nodded before walking up to the door. She saw the door was slightly opened so she walked into the house, then decided to look around for people. She went to one room that had a redheaded boy laying down, but she quietly continued searching, not wanting to wake him.

Kazashi walked up the stairs to see if she could find anyone else. Karlheinz said his sons were unique, but he never said they were extremely good-looking. If the others were as chiseled as the redhead she found sleeping, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

While Kazashi expected to run into someone, she didn't expect to actually run into someone. Especially not someone who she considered to be cute, with his hair white as snow and eyes of rubies. She didn't know what to do, so she got up and walked past him. Then she continued on her path down the hall, holding in a blush.

She continued on her way until she came to a library. There she found a dark purple haired man staring at her. She heard him mumble something like 'Another one? How strange.'

Before long, a bunch of people appeared in the room and everyone was silent until a blonde headed girl ran into the room.

The same red head from before was the fist to speak. He had turned to face the girl before saying "What took you so long, Pancake? He called the meeting minutes ago. Speaking of meeting, why have you decided to interrupt yours truly's nap?"

The dark haired guy then said "It appears as though another sacrificial bride has been sent to us-"

What ever he was going to say next was interrupted by Kazashi asking, "What do you mean sacrificial bride? And how did all of you get here so fast?"

"It's not important to know how we got here," the man simply said, pushing up his glasses.

The white haired boy then spoke. "Wait a minute. You're the girl from earlier! The one who ran into me in the halls!"

"Who cares about that? All I care about is why Subaru and Reji got to my prey before me!" The redhead from before said.

If Kazashi was confused before, now she was really confused. "Wait. What do you mean prey? Better yet what do you mean by your prey?"

The dark haired guy goes to talk but instead of answering, he introduced everyone.

"That doesn't answer my question! What does he mean by prey?" Ayato got closer and she could see fangs.

"Vampires?" She paused, then narrowed her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. I hardley believe in ghost stories anymore."

"Trust me. Yours truly is a lot realer than a ghost story." He got closer and looked prepared to bite her, but he didn't expect to be front kicked back. Shock was very evident all over his face.

"Looks like this little Bitch likes to fight back. How interesting." The redhead with the fedora, who's name she believed was Laito, said.

Kazashi edges away from him. "So it's true. You are vampires."

"Yes Teddy, she is pretty stupid to attack vampires. Doesn't she know we can kill her at any time?" Kanato said, the one with light purple hair and bags under his eyes.

"What did you say?" Kazashi growled.

Kanato replied with "Teddy, is she so dumb that we have to repeat ourselves?" He looks at her. "We said you must be pretty dumb to attack vampires who could easily kill a pathetic human like you."

Kazashi knocked the bear out of Kanato's hand and was about to get into a defense stance, but before she had time, she was thrown into a wall. She looked and saw that Kanato had pushed her and had his hand around her neck. He was choking her. She tried to tell him to stop but was too scared and shocked.

"Kanato, don't you think that's enough. I'm sure she didn't mean to knock Teddy out of your hands." Yui said, trying to help Kazashi. However Kanato ignored her and continued trying to kill the girl.

That was until everyone heard a loud crash. They all turned to see Subaru with a crater in the wall next to him. "I should get first bite. After all, she bumped into me."

Kanato made eye contact before leaning over to Kazashi's neck. He was about to bite her when Reji said, "Kanato. That's enough."

"You are all too noisy. And we aren't allowed to kill her." Shu said without taking out his earbuds.

"Since she's mine, Yours truly will do what ever he wants with her!" Ayato exclaimed as he got closer.

"Cut it out with the Yours truly stuff!" Subaru said.

Laito butted in with "Little Bitch needs to be shared. You can't hog her." before teleporting near her. "But I should get first bite." Kazashi pushed him away before moving away from them.

"All of you can forget about that! I refuse to be fought over as a trophy ever again!" She yelled, with menacing look on her face.

That's when Ayato got closer to her. "You're my prey alone. You belong to me and me alone."

Kazashi didn't miss a beat. "I will choose who I belong to!"

Ayato and the rest seemed to get a bit angry, so she edged over and once again bumped into Subaru. She looked at him and moved behind him.

Subaru stared at her confused before gruffing. Then he heard Laito saying, "Little Bitch seems to have chosen Subaru. You must have made quite the impression."

Subaru's face changed from confused to angry in the span of a few seconds. "Shut up!"

He turned to walk out off the room. Kazashi, who didn't know what to do, looked around the room. She saw that Ayato and Yui had left, Reji had gone back to reading, Shu was still asleep, and Kanato was mumbling something like 'We won't forgive her Teddy. We won't.' She decided the best thing to do would be to follow Subaru, so that's where she went.

She ended up following him to what appeared to be a rose garden filled with white roses, shining in the sun.

"It's beautiful," she couldn't help mumble.

It was then Subaru turned around. "What are you doing here!" he yelled.

It shocked Kazashi so much, she backed up a few steps. "I followed you."

"Why did you choose me?" He demanded.

"What?" Kazashi looked confused.

"I said why did you choose me? You said you would choose who you belonged to, and you chose me. Why?"

Kazashi thought for a minute. 'Why did I choose him?' "I don't know."

She paused. "I don't even know what's going on here. Just what do you mean by I will belong to someone? What's a sacrificial bride?"

He looked like he wanted to snap at her, but instead said, "If you belong to someone, only they can drink your blood. You are theirs alone. A sacrificial bride is a human who is sent to live with vampires as a source of blood." He turned and walked off.

Kazashi chased after him. "Wait! I have more questions. If all of you are brothers, then why do you all look hostile to each other?"

He stopped and said without turning around "We maybe be brothers, but we're in no way a family."

Kazashi looked down. She could sort of relate to that. Ever since her parents started fighting, they just weren't a family anymore.

"Do your parents fight as well?"

He got angry again. "What happens in my family is none of your business!"

Kazashi jumped up but then calmed down. "My parents fought alot. They always wanted us to get the best grades and would take their anger out on us when we didn't. That's why me and my brother ran away."

Subaru was about to say something but was interrupted by Reiji walking out. "Follow me, Kazashi, your room is ready."

He turned and left. Before Kazashi followed she faced Subaru and heard him mutter something like "Choosing me was a mistake," before walking the opposite way.

Kazashi then started to head where she saw Reiji go.


	2. Chapter 2

**My story of Diabolik Lovers. I thank my helpers xBlackCrescentx and UnknownWriterHasRose** **of DeviantArt and WeirdBlackCat.**

As Kazashi started to catch up, she wondered if she would like her room.

Reiji came to a door. "Welcome to your new home."

He turned the door knob and pushed open the door. But once the color caught Kazashi's eye, she had a disapproved look on her face.

Reji noticed. "I take it the color is not to your liking?" he asked.

"It's just I'm not a fan of pink. Is there any way we can paint it blue or something?"

He thought before saying, "I'll see what I can do."

So as soon as Reiji went inside and closed the door, Kazashi leaned against the wall and waited. She really hoped she didn't run into the vampires anytime soon. Sure she could probably defend herself, but for how long? All those years of training and the one called Kanato was too fast for her to defend herself.

'Maybe Yui knows about any ways to defend yourself? Maybe she and I can protect each other? I wonder where she is?'

Speaking of which, Yui was walking down the hall. She didn't seem to notice Kazashi so when Kazashi called out her name, she jumped up.

"Oh. Kazashi, it's you. Why are you just waiting in the hall?"

"Reiji's trying to see if he can change the color in my room."

"Oh. That's nice. While he's doing that, how about we hang out in my room?"

Kazashi shrugged. "Ok."

'This can be a chance for us to get to know each other.' Kazashi thought. 'I wonder what she's like. She seems pretty nice, but shy.'

When they arrived in Yui's room, they sat on the bed. Then before Kazashi could say anything, Yui started. "I bet you're curious about me and the brothers."

Kazashi nodded.

"Well, I arrived here a while ago. Much like you, I'm a sacrificial bride. All those myths about vampires and churches not mixing well are lies. Vampires' only weakness are certain weapons designed specifically for killing them."

"Such as?"

"Well, Subaru has a dagger. He tried to give it to me telling me to use it and run, but I wouldn't."

"Why? Why did you stay?" Kazashi asked with confusion in her voice.

"Because, I found a picture of me as a baby with my father. I wanted to know why so I stayed."

"Yui? Is it really so horrible here?" Kazashi paused. "Wait! I had a brother! Did he get sent to a place like this, too. Is he going to be vampire food, too?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know about your brother." Yui answered, looking sad.

Kazashi seemed to completely change moods.

"I can't believe we trusted Karlhienz! I should have went in with him. We should have only agreed if we stayed together!" she angrily yelled.

She then stared at her bandaged hand. "Karlhienz promised he wouldn't hurt us. We had a blood pact."

Yui gasped, then leaned over to Kazashi and pulled in for a hug. "It'll be ok. It won't be that bad. I'm sure your brother will be fine."

Kazashi scoffed and pulled out of the hug. "What makes you so sure?"

Yui thought for a minute. "Because, we have to have faith. If I survived, I know you can, too."

Kazashi sighed and ran a hand through her hair. However before Kazashi could say anything else, Reiji appeared. "Your room is ready."

"So soon?"

"Yes. Unlike you mortals, us vampires have super speed and generally get work done faster."

Kazashi got up and followed Reiji back to her room. When she got there, she couldn't help but feel relieved that it was now painted blue.

Now that she got past the color, she got a good look at the room. It was a gorgeous room with a large white and gold wardrobe, a writing desk with a chair covered in velvet, huge flawless windows with satin drapes, an enormous and rather comfortable looking bed, a dressing table with a mirror framed in shining gold, and the ceiling was painted like a starry sky. The room was perfect, she loved it.

"It's... beautiful."

Reji turned to her. "Well of course. We are after all vampires."

Kazashi rolled her eyes. "You really believe vampires are that much better than humans, don't you?"

Reiji looked down at Kazashi with a look that evidently said: "Is that even a valid question?"

Reiji said nothing else and bowed a bit, he seemed like the only mature one in this household. Well, as far as mature for a teenager will go, it is kind of strange that they are all brothers, they are nothing alike and all look different.

"Well, I will leave you to settle down... If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Even if what Reiji said was very kind and generous, his glare and cold expression didn't fail to say otherwise. He walked out of the room, leaving Kazashi to herself. She removed her green army-print jacket and hung it on the back of a chair which was pushed into the desk. She took in all the events that have happened, who knew that everything could change drastically in such a short period of time.

She couldn't call this a miracle, not all of the brothers were tolerable and she was separated from the only family she had left, her brother. Though, when given an opportunity like this, you need to take advantage and make the most of it because everything could fall apart or just turn around one day.

It felt nice to be able to relax and finally take a breather, especially after this-

"Kazashi, dinner's ready- Oh! I'm very sorry, I must've disturbed you!"

Yui had a panicked expression, she stood in the doorway and looked like she had run a marathon. Poor girl, it was like she was forced into hard labor once brought to this mansion of pure nightmare. Well, not all nightmare, there were a few beautiful things buried within this place.

"It's alright, Yui, no need to worry... I was feeling hungry anyway, I'll be down in a moment."

Yui must have been scarred terribly here to feel that announcing dinner to someone would get her in trouble, what have these boys done to this girl?

The dining room was decorated with lovely furniture and the table had clean and winkle-less tablecloths spread about it. It seemed like everything was always freshly polished, most likely Reiji's doing. Yui had already set down Kazashi's serving since she was a bit "late" to dinner, the brothers all ate in silence and Yui was staring down at her food, poking at the freshly cooked shrimp and spring rolls.

"Look who decided to join, Teddy... We don't like tardy people, do we?"

Kanato whispered as he sent a glare her way while making Teddy mimic a slow shake of the head. Kazashi sat down at her seat and didn't bother giving Kanato the reaction he wanted, which resulted in an animalistic growl from the purple-haired triplet. Kanato clicked his tongue and went back to playing with his food, well, more like stabbing and completely spoiling it with his fork.

Kazashi looks up as she hears metal hitting the glass and sees Kanato stabbing his food, he had a twisted expression. His eyes were clouded over and he had a wide toothy smile, Kazashi felt a shiver go down her spine and couldn't stand looking at Kanato.

"Reiji, do you mind if I eat elsewhere, like my room?"

"Hm, what's wrong?"

"The way Kanato is eating... It makes me sick."

She heard small snickers and laughs coming from across the table and saw Ayato, Laito, and Subaru watching the scene unfold. Reiji seems to only now notice Kanato's disturbing acts and sends a sharp glare at the purple-haired triplet.

"Kanato, you are not a wild animal... So don't eat like one."

"You're never bothered when I do that. Why the hell are you suddenly annoyed by me doing this? Are you going soft for that dreadful excuse for a Human?!"

Kazashi's face twisted from an irritated look to a death glare as she pointed her fork at Kanato, who also, stood up and growled at Kazashi. They began to shoot insults back and forth, creating a show for Subaru, Laito, and Ayato. Yui sat and stared at Kazashi in admiration, she never saw someone so brave, she could never stand up to Kanato like that. Shu was asleep in his chair playing music, his plate was surprisingly empty, he was missing out on quite the show.

"Both of you, cut it out! Where are your manners at the table?"

"But-"

"No 'buts', sit down and eat!"

Kazashi and Kanato sat down before they angered Reiji any further. Kazashi took a bite and the amazing sensation of the food hitting her tongue struck the hunger that had been masked over with thoughts all this time, she began to eat, enjoying the delicious and almost perfectly cooked meal. At home, meals were never like this, there wasn't such delicious food and they wouldn't eat as a family.

The Sakamaki household began to feel almost like a real home, somewhere that Kazashi can come home to and say "I'm Home" and not have to listen to constant arguing. Though, of course, there will always be reminders that this wasn't really home.

"Excuse me." Kazashi said politely as she stood up from her chair, her plate was empty and only had the faint marks of grease and heat from the food she just ate on her plate.

"Thank you, Yui, it was delicious."

Kazashi sent a smile at Yui before walking out of the dining hall, all she could think about was a nice hot bath in her new tub. She hasn't had a proper bath since running away from home, as she made her way up the steps to her room. She glanced back and saw Subaru walking out of the mansion, she was very curious and wanted to follow, but right now her muscles ached and she needed to relax.

An hour or so later, Kazashi finished her short bath, now she wanted to find Subaru. She went straight toward the garden, not only because she knew Subaru was most likely there but also because she enjoyed the view of the beautiful greenery and colors of roses.

The shrubbery and plants were lined up like a maze but the plants weren't high enough to cover your view of what was ahead. The different patterns, colors, and types of flowers didn't fail to amaze Kazashi.

"What are you doing here?"

The familiar cold voice of Subaru could be heard, even if he gave off a cold demeanor and tough facade, there was always going to be softness deep down. Kazashi stared into his eye that wasn't covered by his silver hair, it shined and reflected the light of the sky.

"I came to see you... I was bored."

"Go be bored somewhere else!"

"Why are you being so rude?"

"Rude? I have every right to be rude, you keep following me."

"I am not-"

"Tch, just shut up... You can stay, just don't be annoying."

Kazashi nodded and smiled, finally getting through to the cold Subaru. She followed close to him, her eyes scanning all the different lively and beautiful flowers. She was so absorbed in their beauty, that she didn't notice a certain Vampire staring at her, tracing her every feature and observing her every movement.

"Do you like flowers?"

"Hm?"

"I said, do you like flowers?"

Kazashi turned her attention away from the flowers and back to Subaru, she nodded and gave a small smile.

"Well, yeah..."

"Me, too..."

Subaru seemed to suddenly become sad or just quiet, Kazashi couldn't tell but he definitely didn't seem like himself. What a strange character, hardcore and scary one moment, soft and quiet the next.

"Subaru, you and your brothers all look different-"

"It's none of your business, I try to open up to you and start a conversation but then you just ask questions!"

"What-"

Before Kazashi could even finish, Subaru had disappeared. It was obvious he had family problems, do they have different parents? Kazashi thought about asking Reiji but what if he reacted the same? She didn't want to get on their bad side and considering how Subaru reacted, imagine how the others would if she asked that question.


	3. Chapter 3

**My story of Diabolik Lovers. I thank my helpers UnknownWriterHasRose** **of DeviantArt and WeirdBlackCat.**

Kazashi started school today, the same school that Yui and the Sakamaki Brothers go to. She couldn't say that she was excited or disappointed, it was school, what else was there to it? Reiji had brought her the school uniform a few days ago to try on so that they were sure it would fit for today. Naturally, Kazashi was nervous about school since everyone was strangers to her.

"Kazashi, are you ready?"

Kazashi heard Yui's small and sweet muffled voice from the other side of the door, she adjusted the bow tie around her neck so that it was a bit loose. She looked herself over once more in the mirror and sighed before walking towards the door. She opened it to see Yui waiting with her bag, she smiled and waved.

"Good morning, how do you feel?"

"Right now, fine... About school, slightly nervous, of course."

"I was really nervous on my first day... Considering I was living alone with 6 very attractive boys, I could only imagine what the girls would be saying behind my back."

Kazashi frowned slightly, she hadn't thought about that, Yui was right. Considering they both living alone with 6 attractive guys, it is more than likely girls will be jealous and try to ruin their reputation in any way possible just to make themselves look better. Now, Kazashi was even more nervous than she originally intended.

"I'm sorry... I talk too much... As far as I know, no one did say anything... Or they just didn't know."

Kazashi nodded slowly, unable to utter a sound as she followed Yui to the front of the Sakamaki mansion where a black car was parked. The brothers were already seated inside and so as soon as Yui and Kazashi took their seats, her beside Ayato and Kazashi beside Subaru, the car began to move. Subaru glanced down at Kazashi out of the corner of his eye, a small blush tinted his pale cheeks.

The drive to the school was at least twenty minutes, Kazashi looked around as she examined the environment. It looked rather peaceful and quiet on the outside, hopefully, it was the same on the inside. Yui smiled at her and waved as she got out of the car and headed to her first period, luckily, Subaru and Kazashi shared the first period so she could just follow him.

Kazashi grabbed her bags and hurried to catch up to Subaru who was already far ahead, she felt eyes burning into her back and kept her head down. Kazashi heard whispering and she knew right away what and who it was about, she looked up and saw a group of girls pointing and snickering at her. She tried to keep her composure and continued to walk, passing them with her head held high. Little did Kazashi know, a certain Vampire was watching her every movement and even how the girls treated her.

Throughout the day, the rumors and chatter continued amongst the girls. The girls even went as far as to trying to sabotage her friendship with Laito, spreading rumors about the "terrible things" Kazashi said about him. A few girls even said it to his face, Laito didn't believe them, of course, considering Kazashi seemed like the type who would speak her mind without being sneaky and say things behind people's backs.

Kazashi had finally reached her peak and couldn't handle these snobby girls anymore, she was ready to explode. She marched over to the little entourage of snobs, her head stuck up with confidence and a glare evident on her face.

"Do you really think that spreading rumors, that are obviously fake, will make you look any better?"

The girls all stayed quiet, looking at one another before back at Kazashi. One of them, a red-head, stepped forward with a smug look that would drive anyone with a short temper mad.

"Who said you could talk to us? Run along little mutt, it is obvious you get around, considering you probably have affairs with all the Sakamaki's. I don't understand how someone could be interested in you, especially Laito, he is way too attractive-"

"Excuse you... But for your information I'm not interested in Laito, he's not my type of guy, I already have someone on my mind-"

"By that, she means all the brothers."

Another girl snickered and all of them forced out a fake laugh just to try and embarrass Kazashi.

"I didn't finish speaking, shut your trap, you've yapped enough. Laito and I have no relationship, you girls make it obvious you're jealous and are interested in him... Why else would you choose Laito out of all the brothers to spread rumors involving him."

The girls froze up, jack pot, it was true and they knew it. Suddenly, they were all quiet and nervous, they hadn't thought about their plan fully.

"Exactly, you're speaking to someone who can easily ruin any of you having a chance with Laito... I can use the fact that he is head over heels for me against you, didn't think of that, did you?"

"Why you-"

Before the girls could say anything, Kazashi felt a shadow cast over her and froze in place, she looked up slowly and noticed the familiar silver-haired brother. Subaru glared at the girls and grabbed her arm roughly before dragging her off, clicking his tongue as they walked off.

"You sure have some nerves, Kazashi..."

Subaru muttered and looked down at her out of the corner of his eye. School wasn't yet over, it was a free period so students usually used this time to catch up with friends or study, it depended on the person. Subaru continued to drag Kazashi until they both were on the roof of the school. The chill air made the hairs on Kazashi's arm stand up and a shiver goes down her spine at the sudden temperature change.

"Subaru, why are-"

Before Kazashi could finish what she had been saying, her body was pushed up against the fence on top of the school roof, this was to keep students and staff from falling or jumping. The fence rattled a bit and Subaru had a hungry look in his shining eyes. Kazashi, on the other hand, stood still, knowing exactly what he wanted. Subaru stood still, as if asking permission in a way, which was unexpected.

Kazashi slowly nodded her head, Subaru's eyes squinted a bit and he pushed her uniform collar to the side to expose her neck. Subaru slowly leaned forward, as if savoring the moment, before parting his lips. His hot breath hit Kazashi's neck before his sharp fangs sunk into her skin like needles when you get a vaccine from your doctor. She flinched but didn't make a noise, it was similar to how doctor's remove blood samples from you to make sure you were healthy.

Subaru hummed slightly as he tasted the sweetness of Kazashi's blood in his mouth, he kept her wrists pinned up against the fence, showing how dominant he could really be. A few minutes passed before Subaru pulled away from her neck, blood trickled from the fang marks on her neck, but he licked it clean like an animal before looking into Kazashi's eyes.

A pink blush tinted his cheeks, even after how dominant he wanted to be, he still showed a soft side for Kazashi. He looked down, breaking eye contact before letting go of her wrists and backing away.

"Get back to class..."

He said in his low voice as he began to walk off, Kazashi didn't want to, she wanted to stay with Subaru, but she knew it would look bad since it was her first day. She could ditch class another time to hang out with Subaru.


	4. Chapter 4

**My story of Diabolik Lovers. I thank my helpers UnknownWriterHasRose** **of DeviantArt and WeirdBlackCat.**

Ever since Kazashi stood up to those girls, they left her alone, the rumors and nasty remarks all stopped just because of the confrontation. Kazashi had made her point clear and fortunately, it didn't go right through the girl's heads. School moved along smoothly, just like any other day, Kazashi spent more time with Subaru during school.

The other brothers seemed to somewhat leave Kazashi alone after Subaru bit her neck for the first time, it was as if he claimed Kazashi as "his property". Though, the other brothers still were a bit too flirtatious here and there considering they felt superior to humans.

Kazashi didn't really have a close relationship with the eldest Sakamaki brother, she often just briefly spoke to him about music, such as genres and preferences in the category. Aside from that, they never had a close bond. That doesn't mean they didn't get along though, Shu was the quietest brother, which gave Kazashi someone she could just relax with even if they didn't speak or make contact. Everyone had that one friend who they didn't have to speak with to have a conversation.

It was late at night, the nightly sky and chill air created a relaxing and zen-like atmosphere in the Sakamaki household. Most of the brothers were keeping to themselves surprisingly, everyone absorbed in their usual activities. Though that only made an eerie atmosphere, something definitely was not right.

Kazashi carried her fluffy, clean white towel and a clean change of clothes in her arms as she went to the bathroom. This was the perfect time to take a bath, considering the brothers were distracted, no one would bother her. The large spotless and shining bathroom was blinding. The tub was literally calling for Kazashi, the poor girl rarely had time to herself and this was a once in a life time opportunity for her to be at ease in a house full of vampires.

Kazashi stripped down to nothing, putting her used clothes in the nearby hamper for her to gather later to do her own laundry, no way could she trust one of the brothers to do her laundry without them being perverted. The tub filled up with steaming hot water, the mirrors in the bathroom becoming foggy and hard to see through.

Kazashi turned off the water and went to check one last time that the door was locked, that is until a loud splash was heard as if something or rather someone had gotten into the tub. When Kazashi turned her attention to the tub, the one and only eldest brother Shu laid casually in the hot water. He was fully clothed, the water making his clothes stick to his body. Shu's eyes were closed as he leaned back and relaxed in the water, seeming to either ignore or not notice Kazashi's presence.

'Well, there goes my one time chance to ACTUALLY have time to myself.'

There was still plenty of space in the tub for Kazashi, so, she climbed inside the tub none the less to enjoy the bath she had made for herself. Shu, still quiet and with his eyes clothes, having not even flinched at the entrance of Kazashi. The water in the tub swayed and rippled a bit as Kazashi moved around and made herself comfortable, Shu didn't do anything at all, aside from moving his legs out of the way.

The two sat in absolute silence, no communication or eye contact whatsoever. Kazashi's cheeks were a bright red the entire time, Shu just leaned his head back in his arms as he listened to the music playing through his earpiece. At least it was Shu in the tub and not Laito or Ayato, otherwise, the outcome of things would be completely different.

Eventually, Shu casually stood up and stepped out of the tub, a puddle of water forming beneath him as he casually left the bathroom as if nothing had happened at all. Finally, Kazashi was able to enjoy herself without worrying about someone bothering her, for now, that is. Who knew what would happen at any moment with a house of teenage vampires.

Shu never spoke or brought up the "bath bonding time" again, he simply went about his business like he usually does. He was quite the strange person, though, I guess that is what makes him tolerable.

Kazashi still had plenty of daytime left, but nothing to do, yesterday she had read a book that said: 'Plants that are grown from your own backyard are much healthier than ones you buy at a store'

This gave Kazashi an idea, the Sakamaki mansion had more than plenty of lands yet it wasn't be put to very good use aside from the flower garden. Considering Kazashi had nothing to do, she decided that starting her own garden would not only entertain her but also be beneficial to her and the others. Though she had one problem, she didn't know how to start a garden.

Only one person came to mind that could possibly help her, the second eldest brother Reiji.

"Reiji, could you help me with something?"

"No."

"But it's nothing mischevious, in fact, I know you'll like the idea."

"You don't know anything, human." His words were harsh and full of venom, something that began to make Kazashi less confident in her idea.

"Please, just give me a chance."

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" Reiji quirked an eyebrow, he now seemed to be paying attention as he stared at Kazashi out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"So, I read that homegrown plants are much safer and healthier than store products... I was thinking-" She was interrupted by the sound of Reiji finishing her sentence.

"We should make our own garden and use the yard space to our benefit?" Kazashi's eyes widened, surprised Reiji knew what she would say.

"Oh, um... Yeah!"

"Hmm, I won't be doing all the work, correct?"

"Correct."

"Fine, meet me outside at 12 o'clock sharp."

Reiji said nothing else, disappearing within a blink of an eye, not giving Kazashi enough time to even answer. She looked down at her watch and saw that the time was 11:55, this gave Kazashi only five minutes to get outside.

"I'm here!"

Kazashi called out in a tired shaky voice, considering she nearly sprinted from the top floor all the way down to the front entrance just so she would make it by 12 o'clock, Reiji was calmly sitting on a bench, not seeming to care that Kazashi was out of breath and ready to pass out.

"Good, what type of garden would you like?"

"A herb garden and maybe a few vegetables."

Reiji began to walk off, Kazashi once again was hurrying to keep up, it was quite hard to see what Reiji was thinking but there is never any way to tell in the first place. He stopped in a wide open space a few yards away from the flower garden, he put down a basket of mini packages, most likely seeds.

"Now, you better not slack off otherwise you can kiss my help goodbye."

"Understood!"

The sun was beginning to set, creating a beautiful florescent orange and lavender purple in the sky, the colors danced in sync as the clouds grew a darker grey from the sun's light slowly dying and welcoming the beautiful dark sky in the distance. The temperature began to go down, making it more tolerable to be outside.

Kazashi was exhausted, Reiji had ordered her around like an animal, though, without his help this mini garden wouldn't have come true. Sweat and hear clung to her forehead as she finished watering the last row of freshly planted seeds. Reiji examined her work and a shocking smile appeared on his face, he looked over at Kazashi and nodded.

"Good job, for a human... You didn't do as bad as I originally expected." Even though that was supposed to be a compliment, it still was a bit harsh.

"Thank you, for both the compliment and help!"


	5. Chapter 5

**My story of Diabolik Lovers. I thank my helpers UnknownWriterHasRose** **of DeviantArt and WeirdBlackCat. I don't own the rights to Firestarter.**

Kazashi's temper lately had grown quite short, especially with Laito and his inappropriate behavior towards her. She had literally grown fed up with the flirtatious vampire and simply wanted to be able to walk around freely without being mauled by him, not literally. Kazashi could hold her temper for only so long until she finally snaps, which no doubt was going to happen any minute by the way things were currently looking.

"Kazashi~" Laito's voice cooed in her ear, causing her eye to twitch with annoyance, he had been doing this for the past five minutes without a break, could he not take a hint?!

"Come on, babe~ Stop ignoring-"

"Go away already!" Kazashi's foot began to furiously tap on the ground, adding to he annoyed expression. She didn't even look at Laito, continuing to stare down at her textbook, doing homework for when school starts again after the weekend.

"Aww, don't be such a-"

"GET OUT!" Kazashi's voice boomed, echoing in her room... But she noticed something, her hands were on fire, they burned, but didn't seem to be taking any physical damage. For some reason, fear washed over her, she looks up to see a wide-eyed Laito, he seemed to be just as surprised as she is.

"Kazashi-" Laito reaches out for her.

"Don't touch me, leave me alone!" With that, she yanked away from him and ran out of the mansion, staring at her flaming hands, she could hear her name being called but didn't dare look back. She ran far from the mansion, past the garden which still held beautiful flowers which seemed to be immortal to the chilly weather approaching, and stopped right in front of the pond.

Kazashi fell to her knees, her legs burning from running so fast without a break, she dunked her head into the pond along with her once flaming hands to ease the burning sensation and to stop the flames from arising again. She stayed like this until she felt her lungs begging, burning for much-needed oxygen.

"Huh-" Kazashi gasped sharply, her breath hitching as she whipped her head back, causing her soaked hair to flip back, but eventually cover her wet face. She trembled and shiverd at the cold water, breathing heavily to catch her breath. She nearly missed the pair of shoes that stand to her right, she looked out of the corner of her eyes, trailing up the figure, slowly recognizing Subaru.

Subaru's eyes stare into her own before observing her shining wet hair that reflects the rays of the moon, his eyes trail over her, watching her every moment before returning to her eyes. No matter how hard the silver-haired boy tried to look away, he couldn't, simply staring at the soaked girl in front of him. He couldn't help but feel a sense of worry and concern over what just happened, though, immediately got angry at himself for caring.

Kazashi was the first to look away, staring back at the rippling water that shook from her throwing her head back. The water was clean and nearly see-through, able to look down into it, it was like a portal to another dimension.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Subaru sat down next to Kazashi voluntarily, deciding to figure out what just happened to cause the usually calm and composed girl to snap.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't-"

"Let me rephrase what I just said... Tell me why you did that and what happened, not a question." He said, looking at the water as well, trying to not make it obvious that he wanted to look at her more.

Kazashi took a deep breath, composing herself before slowly explaining the events that took place not too long ago. She told him everything. How Laito had been bothering her, how she just couldn't keep her cool any longer, how her voice seemed to grow louder and intimidating before her hands became engulfed in flames and even caught on Laito a bit, how she ran out and far away to get away from it. Subaru watched her explain, taking in every word she said and believing her.

"You know... You don't have to stay here, it's obvious it isn't having a fully positive effect on you, you could leave at any time." Subaru leaned back against his hand, looking up at the starry night sky.

"I can't... I have nowhere to go, if I were to leave after coming so far, what would be the point? For now, I need to go through every obstacle of living here and overcome every one of them to move on, like levels in a video game..." She paused, turning to face him, looking into his ruby eyes, "What about you, you clearly don't think fondly of your brothers, why don't you leave?"

"I'm trapped here, no matter how many times I might leave... My father will bring me back, I have nowhere to go, either... I don't have friends or family aside from my brothers here..." His voice trails off, becoming inaudible.

"Well, we have that in common... But... I didn't hear the last thing you said." Subaru's face noticeably grew red, he stared into her eyes before looking away quickly.

"I didn't say anything..." He lied, but she didn't know that.

'I wouldn't be able to leave knowing you would be here alone with monsters...' Is what he truly wanted to tell her, but his cold facade said no, containing his screaming feelings that cried to be let out.

Subaru stands up, holding out his hand for her to take it, "Come on, if you stay out here soaked like this you will catch a cold... I don't wanna deal with you coughing."

"Who said you'd have to deal with me?"

"No one else will..." His voice was low, averting his gaze to the floor to hide the fact he was blushing.

Kazashi's lips curl into a faint smile, completely countering how she felt just a few moments ago, she gladly took his hand and let him hoist her up to her feet.

"Thanks, Subaru." Was all she said, not yet letting go of his hand which felt cold physically but made her feel warm mentally.

"Whatever." Kazashi could only think about how Subaru, how he knew when to act a certain way, how he can tell a joke from the real thing, and when to act soft.

Like he did just now.

'One day, we should run away together...' Is what Kazashi would have said.

Kazashi had been on the edge ever since the event, Subaru promised not to tell anyone and even threatened Laito to keep his trap shut as well. Kazashi didn't mind if the others found out but as of right now, she preferred for the topic to stay hush. She had tried to stay calm and not get angry ever since, coming to the conclusion that anger activates her hidden power. She was more than curious as to what this ability was and where it came from, but she couldn't exactly ask anyone since no one, as far as she knew, had information on the subject.

Though during school, Kazashi remembered passing by the book club reading a book called "Firestarter", she didn't know the author as of yet, but found it quite interesting after hearing them read out the summary on the back of the book. She didn't think the brothers would wait for her or even take her to the nearest bookshop, so she went on her own.

The nearest bookstore was located in town, far from the brothers' mansion, though, she had each of their numbers if anything were to happen. She had Subaru's on speed dial, she trusted him the most out of all the brothers.

As she entered the bookstore, a bell rung which caught the cashiers attention, the cashier gave Kazashi a warm welcome, letting her know if she needed anything that she will be of assistance to Kazashi.

"Do you have a copy of Firestarter?" Kazashi asked, looking around the bookstore, her eyes scanning the signs above each aisle of shelves that said the section of genres.

"By Stephen King? Of course, I will grab you a copy right now!" The woman behind the desk flashed a smile before heading off down the 'Science Fiction' aisle. The woman came back not a moment later holding a dark colored book, fire was the first thing Kazashi noticed on the cover a silhouette of a girl within the fire.

'Stephen King: FireStarter' Kazashi read the cover in her head, recognizing the book. She didn't know why just yet, but felt an attraction to the book as if it might ease her stress. The cashier rang up the book, exchanging the book for the money Kazashi handed out.

"Thank you for shopping, please do come again!"

The sound of pages being flipped was all that could be heard within Kazashi's room, her eyes glued to every word on each page she read. The book, just like she thought, gave her a sense of ease and released the stress that seemed to be weighing her down all day.

Just as the back of the book said, Firestarter was about a young girl who had pyrokinetic powers, meaning, she could manipulate fire in many different ways. Kazashi didn't know as much about her power as the girl in the novel did, but Kazashi believed that if she tried to learn, she could be able to control or even learn to properly use her new found ability.


End file.
